Martha at Hogwarts
by LeoDaLion
Summary: GoF setting. I'm bad at summarys, first Harry Potter FanFiction. PLZ read & reveiw. rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. You know… I bet if the first book didn't come out when I was a toddler I could of have come up with the idea…ah well, that didn't happen and I'm still not famous.**

I have always heard about Hogwarts, and I have always wanted to go there. But there was one problem with that. I didn't live in England, I lived in France, and I spoke French. I only knew a little bit of English, though I had an English accent. I went to a French school, Beauxbatons School of witchcraft and wizardry.

I am on the train now on my way to school; my back was to the door of the compartment with my knees to my chest. My cat, Kitty, was curled up on the other bench, her black fur glistening from the lights. I am alone; again, no one was interested in talking to a freak. I was the weird one, always wanting to go to Hogwarts; to them I was some kind of "traitor". I stuck out like a sore thumb; I was and am an unpopular freak. I am an orphan, who lives at an orphanage for the summers, there I was a freak. At school I was different in my own special ways, there I was a freak.

My fiery red hair is over one shoulder and went down to my knees. My hair one of the reasons why I am a freak, no one here has red hair. I have grey stormy eyes like the ocean on a rainy day; they change colors from that to a brilliant blue like the sky. They change depending on the weather. Again that is one of the reasons why I am a freak, nobody has eyes like that. I have a liking to shoes that have a plaid design on them, and black sweaters. That isn't the style here. The uniform consists of skirts for the girls, while I wear pants underneath them.

Outside my compartment I heard some people talking. There were some rumors that the Triwizard Tournament was starting again; there hasn't been one for years because of all the deaths. My eyes widened at the next statement. The Tournament was being held at Hogwarts, Hogwarts! A grin spread across my face, this was my chance to go to Hogwarts I thought.

I turned my head to see who was talking; some popular girls were standing outside of my compartment. One of them noticed me looking, she glared at me.

"Mind your own bisness, _Martha._" I narrowed my eyes as they walked away. My name Martha Jackson, very unFrench. I sighed and picked up a book to be wrapped up in its words.

After the starting term feast, the Headmistress Madame Maxine, announced the news that I was so keen to hear.

"Ahh... so before we are dismissed I have some very important news to share with you. This year we are invited to Hogwarts to participate in a very historical competition between three schools, our lovely Beauxbatons, Drumstrang, and Hogwarts. Now I think from those clues most of us know what competition that I'm talking about. The Triwizard Tournament." There was a lot of cheering "There will be a list that you may sign up to go if you wish to either be a part of the Tournament or wish to watch. And, for safety reasons only girls and boys who are in their fifth year or higher may come." There was some rioting to this from the younger kids. I was relived; I am in my fifth year.

Madame Maxine cut off the noise and continued, "The list will be posted outside my office, and you have till the end of next week to sign up. Now off to bed."

I didn't think twice about signing up, but the only thing keeping me from signing that list was the crowds. Finally on Friday at the end of the first week I got the chance to put my name at the list.

It was full, full. My mouth dropped, my eyes went straight to the bottom. There is a little bit of parchment at the end. I smiled and sighed in relief and wrote a small number at the bottom and wrote my name,

Martha Jackson, 5th year

I looked at the clock above my head; it was past the time I should be in my dorm. I quickly left and went to my dorm room.

The next few weeks dragged for me, I was going to Hogwarts. I was bursting with excitement; there was always a smile on my face –which was creeping out the girls in my dorm.

We leave on the twenty-ninth of October; the days are going so slow. I barely paid any attention to my lessons, all I did was go and _look _like i was paying attention when really my mind was somewhere else.

**the twenty-ninth of October**

We are supposed to be a Hogwarts tomorrow. It takes a day-long trip to travel from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts. We are taking a carriage pulled by giant horses with wings.

**the thirtieth of October**

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy-Hoggy Hogwarts! _I sang in my head as we came close to the castle. I looked out the window with a huge smile on my face. I could see the Hogwarts students pointing at us as we landed.

I went to the front of the large carriage; everyone was crowed around the door as well. Madame Maxine was at the front with one of the boys. The boy opened the door and held it open as Madame Maxine stepped out into the autumn chill. The rest of us –students- poured out as well.

Madame Maxine was speaking to a man I recognized as Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. I looked around to see all the Hogwarts students pointing and staring at us, I smiled at them.

**the feast later that day, or night**

All the Beauxbatons kids sat at the table with the people who had blue and black robes, Ravenclaw, as I had picked up earlier. After Dumbledore finished his speech I looked around and saw a table full of people in red and black robes. I snuck over there and came up to a redhead and a black haired kid.

"May I sit here?" I asked both kids looked around.

"Yea, sure…" said the black haired kid and scooted over. I smiled and sat down

"Thanks, I'm Martha by the way." I said sticking out my hand

"Ron Weasley" said the redhead shaking my hand

"Hermione Granger" said a bushy haired girl also shaking my hand

"Harry Potter" said the black haired boy lastly shaking my hand, my eyebrows raised slightly but I tried not to make a big deal of it. _Harry Potter, wow._ I thought

"You're the first person who didn't make a big deal about meeting me…" said Harry smiling

"I-I just thought that you wouldn't want to have people gapping at you all the time."

"You're right, I don't" I smiled again (my mouth is starting to get sore)

Then the tables had food on them. My eyes widened, Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed. Everyone began helping themselves to the food, do I played along. Loading my plate with vegetables and fruits only (I am vegetarian)

"So why aren't you sitting with the rest of your school mates?" Hermione asked me

"You guys looked a lot friendlier then most of the people from my school."

"Are they not nice?"

"Well most of them treat me like a freak. But some of them are nicer, they're older than me though."

"What- why?" asked Ron, bewildered

"'cause I'm the only one with red hair and eyes like mine, also I like to wear pants underneath my skirts, and I do things differently."

"That is so… horrible!" said Hermione, I shrugged

"I hate France…" I grumbled

**A/N: I don't really hate France; it's just a part of the story. :)**

**Sorry if it sucks, please reveiw and tell me if it is, and if you want how to make it better. ;)**

**PLZ REVIEW! I AM BEGGING YOU! PLZ OHPLZOHPLZ!**


End file.
